


constellations

by prettiestvulcan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, One Night Stand, mentions of drinking, this was oddly poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiestvulcan/pseuds/prettiestvulcan
Summary: She’s always been a sucker for freckles.
Relationships: Yamaguchi Tadashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this at midnight, so sorry about any typos (I did read over it to fix a bunch).

Like constellations, the tiny dots make pictures upon his skin. She traces them, maps out each picture with a gentle finger. She feels him shake, hears his laughter. She presses her mouth to his skin, tasting each star littered upon his skin.

They’re more than skin blemishes. She doesn’t think they’re ugly. They make him stand out, certainly, but without them she might never have noticed him. Shy, quiet, standing off to the side of the room. The low lights illuminated him and she was hooked from that moment.

She kisses the inside of his knee, where a smattering of freckles resides. She traces them up, up his thigh to the crease of his hip. Lips and tongue mapping the heavens. He shivers, mouth opening on a gasp. She follows the stars, like a sailor in the dark, a single star leading her home.

She stops just beneath his belly button, his hard cock brushing the underside of her chin. His hands grip the bed sheets, clenching and unclenching as she moves across his body. Finally, she gives in, taking his weeping cock into her mouth. Even here he is freckled and she worships this piece of his body like she’d worshipped the rest.

He hisses, hips stuttering, pressing himself further into her mouth. His mouth opens on a moan as she slides up, tongue swirling at the tip, before moving back down. The dim light of the bedside lamp haloes his head; her own personal angel.

She wants to wreck him.

She sucks harder, bobbing up and down. This man, this angel, with a galaxy upon his flesh. She wants to consume him, to take a little piece of the heavens for herself. She wants him to remember this night, even if he forgets her name.

“S-stop,” he stutters, hand gripping her hair. “Gonna cum.” She pulls off, sticky saliva still connecting them.

“Isn’t that the point?” She purrs.

She watches the flush spread from his cheeks down his neck, across his chest. She can’t resist. She traces the freckles across his chest, tongue peeking out to flick at a nipple. He flinches, back arching, gasping. She repeats the action, just to see him do it all again.

“Please,” he begs. His fingers slide through her hair, grasping, tangling.

“Please what?” She teases, mouthing at his other nipple. He’s shaking beneath her, his cock leaking onto his belly.

“I want to—” His words halt, breath catching, as she grazes his nipple with her teeth. Who knew they were so sensitive? “Inside, please!” He pulls on her hair, tugging her up so their mouths can meet.

It’s sloppy, teeth clicking together, but it feels right. He tastes like cheap beer and peppermint. She delves inside of his mouth, wanting more of him. If he is a galaxy, covered in stars, then what is she? Greedily sucking on his tongue, biting at his lips, devouring. If he is a galaxy, she is the black hole. Taking and taking until nothing remains.

“Please,” he whispers into her mouth. “Please, please.” He’s wrecked, booze and sex addling his brain. She almost feels guilty. Almost.

“Tell me,” her voice is pitched low, the words pressed into his flesh. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to cum inside you,” he finally rushes to say. It’s stupid of her, but she wants it too.

“Yes,” she agrees, voice a low hiss. She straddles him, grinding down against him. He moans, head thrashing side to side, eyes closed. Sweat beads at his hairline, drips down his neck.

She wants to tease him more, to make him into a babbling mess, but she’s growing impatient. She shifts her weight, lifting up, until she finally sinks down onto him. They both go quiet, eyes lidded, watching the other. Finally, her eyes flutter closed as she comes to rest against his hips again.

She takes a moment to enjoy it, to just sit there with his cock inside of her. She feels so full, stretched around him, and she can’t help but rock against him. Just a little, just enough to feel him drag along her inner walls. She sighs, resting her hands on his chest for balance, leaning forward to kiss him again.

It’s less sloppy this time, but no less desperate. He chases after her every time she tries to pull away, until he’s cradling the back of her head and holding her to him. She doesn’t complain, even though she usually would. She doesn’t make it a habit to kiss her one night stands.

He’s different.

Finally, he releases her, gasping for breath. Her head droops, forehead resting on his shoulder, as she tries to catch her breath. His hands come to rest on her hips, touch light, like he’s afraid to put too much pressure there. She turns her head so her face presses into his neck, nipping and sucking on the delicate flesh. She tries not to leave marks, but she wants him to remember her.

“I’m going to move now,” she whispers just beneath his ear. He nods, fingertips digging into her hips. She wants him to leave marks. She wants to remember him. She wants proof of this night etched upon her skin.

She shifts back up, hands once more resting against his chest, and starts rocking. A gentle motion at first, wanting to get him worked up. It works, too. Soon he’s moaning once again, head thrown back, throat on display. She can see the purple marks left by her mouth mixed in with the freckles. It reminds her of cool summer nights, staring up at the sky, finding pictures among the stars.

Her pace quickens until she’s fucking herself on him. His grip on her hips finally tightens, gripping hard enough she knows it’s going to bruise. His hips twitch, pressing up into her when she lifts up. He slams her back down, surprising both of them.

“S-sorry,” he apologizes but she shakes her head.

“It’s fine,” she assures him. “Do it again.” His eyes widen, staring at her in disbelief, before he finally nods.

The pace is quick, brutal. Every time she lifts up, he’s slamming her back down. Her mouth opens, sounds spilling out, as she rides him. She can feel the pressure building, a string pulled taught, ready to snap. She tries to say something, but he doesn’t stop. He reaches between them to roll his thumb over her clit, rubbing, pressing.

White bursts behind her eyes. A supernova. Pleasure cascades over her and she shakes with it, can still feel him moving her hips up and down as he chases his own relief. His hips stutter, pressing up into her, and he whines with it. She feels him cum, white hot inside of her, and it’s stupid but she’s too far gone to care.

She collapses, rolling off him, both of them panting. As the sweat cools on her skin, the nerves build. This is always the most awkward part. She needs to clean up and leave before he says anything. If he asked her to stay, she would. For him.

“Hey,” his voice cuts through the silence. She flinches. “Do you want to stay?”

And perhaps she was wrong this whole time. Maybe she isn’t the black hole after all. Not when he looks at her with soft caramel eyes, hand seeking hers, pulling her in until there’s no escape.

“Yeah,” she finds herself saying.

“Good.” And his smile is more blinding than any sun. “Um, my name is Tadashi by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want, come scream at me on tumblr prettiest-vulcan.tumblr.com


End file.
